


The Slime

by spookysu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bad Poetry, F/F, Horror, Other, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Song Lyrics, a lot more literal than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysu/pseuds/spookysu
Summary: "Is this what you wanted?" A sort of song/slam-poetry for a certain someone.





	The Slime

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a poem I’ve written for a certain someone who’s been having a vise grip on me for the last thousand years. Felt nice to get this out. I don’t normally write poetry because I’m a very literal person, so this really feels more like upset rambling than anything.

“Is this what you wanted?”

I ask myself

As I’m beneath you

Choking on how you’ve defeated your body

 

I can never breathe

Or move at all

When you gain all this control

Mutilate yourself to become stronger

 

You hardly have wings

Or a body at all

Just an essence of cruelty

And a need to dominate

 

As you pull me in closer

I can see your face

But I hardly recognize you

What have you become?

 

“Is this what you wanted?”

I ask myself

As you’re killing me slowly

Your laugh ringing in my ears

 

Your voice isn’t your own

Not that I ever liked it

But now you’re someone else

Someone I’ve never known

 

I’m not a woman of fear

But oh, do I fear you

As I feel you in my throat

Bloodletting my strength from me

 

Breathing doesn’t matter

When I’m drowning in you

You’ve taught me how to hold my breath

As you’re killing me slowly

 

I can’t give into the nausea

The weakness you create

For the weaker I become

The stronger I make you

 

“Is this what you wanted?”

I ask myself

As you leave me on the bed

Bleeding ink inside out

 

Nobody makes me want to die

Like you

So I guess in the end

You’ve won


End file.
